Another Life
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: "I was jealous of you, in another life." Jealousy: A sentiment born in love and which is produced by the fear that the loved person prefers someone else.


**Another Life**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Geass.**

**Author Notes:**** Well, I should be updating my stories not have new ones springing up. But I was in a mood for one shots and so when I found this prompt I couldn't resist writing about it. So this came out. Maybe it's a bit OOC. And somewhat AU. A more proper explanation is at the bottom. Thank you for reading **

**Enjoy!**

**_Jealousy: A sentiment that is born in love and which is produced by the fear that the loved person prefers someone else_**

"I was jealous of you, in another life." She blinked and looked up at the mysterious amethyst eyed youth sitting with her in the cafe.

Mother Nature was displaying her fury in form of a huge storm that was raging outside. But her attention was held by the boy sitting in front of her. The cafe was crowded with various people and due to the lack of space, strangers sat together with each other.

She guessed that he could be classified as handsome with his thick black hair that fell into his eyes and his striking amethyst eyes that were behind glasses seemed to pierce through her.

But for some strange reason, the only thing she felt for him was a kind of affection she only had for her siblings.

"Me?" She asked. She entertained the possibility he might not be talking to her or was maybe using some kind of metaphor.

He nodded, studying her.

She titled her head to the side and kept down the book she had been reading. Tucking a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear, she looked at him questioningly. She didn't know what to say.

"Why?" It seemed like a reflex that the question tumbled out of her mouth.

He blinked- like he was surprised that she was going along with him- but quickly recovered. "Because you had everything I ever wanted."

She felt her curiosity being piqued. She leaned forward and placed her chin on her palm and looked at him.

"Like what?"

"An open mind and kind soul. The ability to touch people's heart without even trying."

She unconsciously blushed. Many people had admired her kindness but for some reason this complete stranger telling her this had caught her interest.

"You melted the walls around the hearts of people. You were able to give him something to live for while I couldn't."

She was aware that he wasn't talking generally anymore.

"Him?" Even though the storm was still raging outside and the voices in the cafe were loud, she felt the need to whisper.

"My best friend." His amethyst eyes shone with a kind of sadness that indicated a wound cut too deep to be completely healed- a scar that would never fade.

Silence reigned for a few moments between them.

Her light violet eyes scanned the cafe, idly noting how Japanese and Britannians mingled together. Her eyes danced over a lime haired girl who sat by the corner all by herself.

"Maybe I was also jealous of the way you managed to do something for her while I wasn't able to."

"Her?"

"My sister." She noted the softness of his tone and the adoring expression on his face.

"Or maybe I was jealous on behalf of her." He sat back and smiled wryly. "She too was like you. Too soft, too kind hearted to hate anyone. Even if she did like him, she should've never hurt someone she cared about to get what she wanted."

She didn't know what to say. So she just fiddled with the buttons on her jacket, searching for something to say. She didn't completely understand what he was talking about. Maybe he had mistaken her for someone else. But he was not even looking at her in any anger or jealousy despite his claims.

"Or maybe you loved him yourself. Maybe your sister was just an excuse for you to be jealous." She didn't know where the words were coming from but she found herself talking.

He just stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Maybe." He agreed.

"Are you still jealous?" She didn't know what prompted her to ask that but she felt something weighing down on her chest as she waited for his answer.

He blinked before smiling. "No, I'm not." She felt that weight being lifted off her chest and she smiled back.

"Jealousy... it's just the fear of abandonment. The fear of being left alone. And after all this years, after everything I have gone through, I finally understood something."

At her intrigued expression he continued, "Jealousy is not worth it. If the person you are feeling jealous over actually cares about you, they will never leave you."

"Did he stand by you?" She blurted out, immediately blushing as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "Ah... I am sorry. I shouldn't ha-"

He just shook his head, amused. "It's fine. He-he didn't at first. He betra- he left me."

"I- I'm sorry." She didn't know why she was apologizing. It wasn't like it was because of her his friend had left him.

"Don't be." He smiled at her. "Because if the person truly loves you than they will come back in the end. In the end, he was one of the only people who stood by me despite everything I had done even when my sister didn't."

There was a small pause.

"So there was no reason for your jealousy. Because even he did walk away he came back for you in the end." She beamed.

"Exactly."

"Euphie!" Her head snapped up and she turned around in her seat to see a brown haired teen enter the cafe with a grin on his face.

"Suzaku!" She greeted, momentarily forgetting about her companion. "How did you come through the storm?"

"Take a look outside Euphie. The storm is nearly over. There is not a cloud in sight." Blinking, she noted that the rain had nearly stopped and the sun was shining.

"What were you doing all this time?" Suzaku asked curiously.

"I was just- oh!" She quickly turned towards the table, remembering her company. Who was no longer to be seen.

"Where did he...? She muttered, glancing around. Idly, she noted that even the green haired woman was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" She looked at Suzaku, taking in his tousled (slightly wet) brown hair and curious emerald eyes. An image of him with tears in his eyes flashed through her mind.

"Nothing." She glanced back at her abandoned book. On the cover was a masked man standing tall with a green haired lady by his side. His cape flared behind him and the word 'Justice' spelled above his head. "Nothing at all."

_'Thank you Lelouch. For taking care of him.'_

* * *

"Don't you think you let her off too easily?"

"She is my sister after all. She deserves the happiness."

"What about you? Are you no longer jealous of her?"

"No. Why should I be? I know that Suzaku would always have my back if I need him and frankly, he is the only one I would trust to take care of Euphie."

"Sister Complex." CC smirked at the indignant look from her companion.

"Shall we go Lelouch? I think we spent more time than necessary in this dimension. It has gotten boring."

Grumbling a bit at the Witch's mocking tone he nodded.

_'Goodbye Euphie. And thank you for understanding.'_

**Author Notes: Over. It is short one but something I felt I needed to write. To clarify, I am imagining that Lelouch lived (though I do not believe in it) and is travelling through different dimensions/universes with CC. So in this alternate universe, there is no war and Euphie and Lelouch are not related. **

**As for the pairings, I know that there is a strong sense of Lulusuza but it can be taken as friendship too. Even though Euphie used the word love to describe Lelouch's jealousy, it doesn't necessarily mean romantic love. It's more possessiveness (I mean no one would like it if their best friend was moving away from them because of their significant other) than romance. But if you are a fan of the pairing feel free to think what you like. **

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! **


End file.
